


be the gary to my ash

by unniebee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Public Sex, much dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniebee/pseuds/unniebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan has himself a Rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be the gary to my ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/gifts).



The first thing Yifan does, every single morning, is turn on his phone and check his Pokemon.

The second thing Yifan does, _every single morning_ , is swear like a sailor.

“I cannot. Fucking. _Believe_ this,” he says, as he plops down at the kitchen table in his underwear.

Kyungsoo, his roommate, sets coffee down in front of him. “Again?” he asks dryly.

“One night! That’s all I ask!” Yifan throws his hands in the air. “I just need to hold the gym for _twenty-one hours_ to get the coin bonus. But _nooooo_.”

Pursing his lips, Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. After fifteen years of friendship, Yifan knows when he’s being laughed at.

Two weeks ago, Pokemon Go came out. Ten days ago, Yifan gave in to his curiosity and downloaded it. Five days ago, he felt capable enough to try tackling some of the gyms in the area. Namely, the one two blocks away at their favorite Italian restaurant, close enough and familiar enough that Yifan felt a kind of ownership of it.

Not that he had ever _actually_ owned the gym for more than a few hours at a time.

At first, he’d chalked that up to the fact that he was in a relatively busy suburb, with a relatively high population of young professionals who had been waiting for this game their entire lives. _Everyone_ was playing. So of course, there is a lot of competition for the gyms.

When he’d first taken the gym, it had been owned by a Red player. Yifan was not very high level yet and it had taken everything Yifan had to take that one Raticate out, but he did it. He’d left his Pidgeotto there, the strongest thing in his inventory at the time.

Barely four hours later, his poor little Pidgeotto was returned to him, completely drained. He’d used his very first Revive to bring it back, and out of sheer curiosity, clicked on the gym to see who had taken him out.

It was a Blue player, unicornlay. And he’d left behind a Clefairy.

Where the _fuck_ did he find a Clefairy?

Yifan hadn’t thought much of it, at the time. Later that night, after a pleasant little Pokemon-hunting walk and some careful manipulation of the Pokemon he’d caught, he went back to the restaurant and took it back with a considerably higher-powered Venomoth.

Satisfied, he’d walked the two blocks home and gone to bed, only to wake up the next morning and find that the same person had beaten his Venomoth, and left the _same damn Clefairy behind._

From that point forward, it was personal.

Every night, after catching everything he could catch and levelling as much as he could level and draining his resources to power his Pokemon, Yifan went to the gym, whooped that damn Clefairy’s ass, and took it over with the strongest thing he had. And every fucking morning when he woke up, that same Clefairy was back.

At this point, Yifan is convinced that unicornlay is doing it on purpose. He has to be. There was no way he hasn’t noticed that he is always defeating the same player. Doesn’t he have some other gym to go pirate?

(Yifan ignores the fact that he, too, could simply go find another gym. The one at the Italian place is _his_ , damnit.)

Brooding into his coffee, Yifan carefully considers his next move. Normally he takes the gym at night, right before going to bed, but maybe, if he goes out _right now_ and takes it again, just _maybe_ he can hold it for an entire 21 hours. After all, tomorrow is Saturday, the first weekend day since this mess started. If unicornlay is stopping by the gym on his way to work, or something, maybe he won’t tomorrow. Maybe he’ll take a day off, or at least _sleep in_ , and Yifan can finally get his damn bonus.

With that thought in mind, Yifan rushes through his shower and leaves for work earlier than usual, taking a quick detour and parking on the street outside the restaurant. He takes the Clefairy out and leaves behind his Pidgeotto, now evolved to a Pidgeot and powered up to the max he can make it. And, just because he is _really_ annoyed, he renames his Pidgeot to _GTFO ASSHOLE_ before leaving it behind.

He keeps opening his app at work, just to check and make sure his Pidgeot is still away. It stays locked out of his inventory all day, though, and Yifan is feeling pretty good about things by the time he goes home.

That lasts until he actually _gets_ home, and opens the app again. Pidgeot is back in his inventory, knocked out. Again.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Yifan swears. He drops his bag, strips off his suitcoat, and walks right out the door.

As he approaches, he opens up the Gym screen, just to confirm that it isn’t someone else. Sure enough, though, it’s unicornlay, but this time he hasn’t left a Clefairy behind. He’s left a Clefable, easily twice as powerful as the most powerful Pokemon in Yifan’s stable, pink and smiling and _stupid_.

And it’s named _Rude :(_. Complete with the frowny face.

It takes absolutely everything Yifan has to bring that fucker down, but he does it. He leaves his same Pidgeotto behind, because now he feels like his baby bird has a vendetta too, only this time he renames it to _SUCK IT_.

He wants to name it SUCK MY DICK, but there are _children_ playing this game.

Huffing, Yifan goes home. Since it’s Friday night and he doesn’t have anywhere to be in the morning, he spends quite a bit of time Pokemon hunting after dinner, driven by the rivalry to level up, power up, advance. That Clefable is something else. Yifan would be impressed, if he wasn’t so frikkin _annoyed_.

His Pidgeotto is still at the gym when he goes to bed, but Yifan sleeps uneasily that night, dreaming of a shadowy figure murdering his poor winged babies.

Uneasy sleep is the only reason Yifan is awake at 5AM on a Saturday, making coffee for himself for a change. On the plus side, for the first time in a week, when he wakes up he finds that his Pidgeotto is still at the gym, safe and whole.

With a lack of anything else to do, Yifan sits on the couch with his coffee and messes around in the app, clearing out Pokemon he isn’t planning to use and powering up the ones he is. Which is the only reason he sees the moment his Pidgeotto reappears in his inventory, knocked out.

Yifan is off the couch and out the door before he can think the better of it.

Opening the gym shows - nothing? But the color has changed to blue, so Yifan is certain it’s him, it’s unicornlay. Is the app glitching out? Yifan closes and reopens it, just in case.

When he gets back in, he sees that it _is_ unicornlay, and the Clefable has been renamed to _Watch your language_.

“Say that to my face,” Yifan growls aloud, assembling his team for battle.

“Okay,” a voice replies. “You should really watch your language.”

Yifan’s heart skips so high, he has to actually swallow it back down. Whipping around, he searches for the source of the voice.

There is only one person around. A young man, no older than Yifan himself, dressed in jogging shorts and a simple black square-neck undershirt. He’s standing at the corner, pulling one leg up behind him in a thigh stretch, but his phone is out in his hand and he’s looking right at Yifan.

“You,” Yifan says, a little dumbly. But he has to be forgiven for that - he’s _not_ expecting to catch unicornlay in the act, and it’s _five in the morning on a Saturday_.

“You must be galaxy_fan,” the man says, and smiles. Actually, genuinely _smiles_ , like he’s _pleased_ to meet his rival in the street at the buttcrack of dawn.

He has dimples.

What the fuck.

“How the heck did you get that Clefable?” Yifan asks, mostly because _what the fuck else is he supposed to say_. I hate you? You literally give me nightmares? I’m obsessed with taking you down?

“There’s a park, it’s - I go past it every day when I jog. It’s full of Clefairies, I just picked out the strongest one and evolved her.” The man’s smile widens, crinkling his eyes, ridiculously handsome. “Isn’t she cute? She’s my favorite.”

Why is a grown-ass man calling a Clefable _cute_? “I’ve never run into one,” Yifan says. “Yours is the only one I’ve seen so far.”

The man cocks his head. A shock of silky, slightly sweaty chocolate brown hair falls over his eye when he does that. “Not at all? That’s too bad. Are you out jogging too? If you want, I could show you where they are.” Dark eyes slide down Yifan’s ratty t-shirt, his slightly-too-short shorts, his feet hastily shoved sockless into his trainers. Yifan is still in his sleep clothes, because he wasn’t exactly _planning_ to bolt out of the house like a crazy person.

“Um.” What the fuck does he say to that? “No, I’m - I just came out to - to get a little air.” He’s pretty sure _I came out here to kick your ass_ would sound bad.

“Ah. Yeah, it’s nice out this morning! Well, here, it’s not far, let me show you.” He lifts his phone and opens Pokemon Go, coming over so that he can show Yifan his screen.

He’s smaller than Yifan is, but his shoulders are broad and his bare arms are well-muscled. From his vantage point above, Yifan has a lovely view of sharp collarbones and the firm curve of the man’s chest as it disappears into the low-cut neckline of the thin, tight undershirt. He’s glistening a little, and smells the tiniest bit musky. Jogging, that’s right, he said he was out jogging.

At 5 AM. On Saturday.

Clearly, he’s nuts.

Clever fingers quickly manipulate the map, zooming out as far as it will go. “It’s this park here, see?” the man says. “Particularly right here, by this PokeStop at the gazebo. I’ll sit there sometimes with a lure and catch half a dozen.” He looks up and smiles. “Try it sometime.”

Wow, that’s a… that’s a heck of a face, he’s got there.

“I, um.” Yifan is too aware of their proximity, too aware of how this unknown man should smell gross but Yifan kind of likes it, too aware of how hot the man is, and how hot Yifan feels in response. “Thanks for the tip, I guess.”

The man’s smile could light up a skyscraper. “I’m Yixing,” he says.

Yixing. A Chinese name. Yifan’s heart jolts in a different way. “Yifan,” he says, and his voice is too husky but he can’t stop it. “I, um. I should be getting back home, but… I’ll see you around?” It comes out sounding hopeful. What the fuck.

Turning his body a little, Yixing lets his phone drop to his side. “Are you busy later?” he asks.

“No,” Yifan says, too quickly. “I’m. Um. I have no plans.”

“Do you want to meet somewhere and go Pokemon hunting?” Yixing asks, an utterly ridiculous statement sincerely stated. “I don’t really… have anyone else to go with. None of my friends play.” He smiles, sheepish, with a little pink stealing over his cheeks.

Yifan is fucked. He is. _So. Fucked._

“Yeah,” he breathes. “That sounds great. What time?”

 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

“I cannot believe you picked him up.”

“I didn’t - _Soo_.”

“You did!” Kyungsoo accuses. “You fucking picked up a guy using Pokemon! That’s both sad and impressive. Impressively sad.” He squints. “Is he cute, though?”

 _Honestly._ “No, he’s a troll, that’s why I said yes.”

“Wait. Did you pick _him_ up, or did he pick _you_ up?”

Yifan busies himself with his hair in the mirror. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh yes it does. Are you telling me he picked _you_ up? He used Pokemon to lure you out and then _hit on you?_ "

The memory of the way Yixing sidled up to him to show him his phone rises in Yifan's mind. "I don't think he _meant_ to hit on me, exactly," he mumbles. "He just said none of his friends play. None of _my_ friends play either so I know how he feels." He glares at Kyungsoo.

Soo only snorts. "I've watched the game completely take over your life," he points out. "I'll pass, thanks. Too much shit to do."

Which is probably true, since Soo works a ton of hours and also has both a thriving social life _and_ a steady boyfriend. Yifan only has that first part. His social life has pretty much always been just video games.

This is the first video game that might actually force him to _be social_.

He spends way too long on his hair. He's _already_ spent way too long on his clothes, considering the plan is literally just to meet Yixing at the restaurant and then start walking around. They're not going anywhere special. It isn't a date.

Yifan is still glad he took a little time with his appearance, though, when he walks up to the restaurant and finds Yixing waiting, in slim-cut jeans and a simple red plaid shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest, clean and neat and wow, gorgeous.

"You took the gym back when I wasn't looking," Yixing accuses immediately, but he's grinning, good-natured.

"It's the principle of the thing," Yifan says as he approaches. Because he's feeling bold, because he knows he looks good and he thinks maybe Yixing might think so too, he leans on the wall, his elbow above Yixing's head.

Yixing looks up at him and dimples. "Well, your principles just got their ass kicked again," he says sweetly.

Immediately, Yifan scrambles to pull out his phone and open the app. Sure enough, the Fearow he left behind this time is dead, back in his inventory. He huffs and revives it.

"We should probably make a truce for today," Yixing suggests. "Or else we'll just be standing here attacking each other for hours." He sticks his hand out. "Truce?"

Yifan makes a show of scrutinizing him, but eventually gives in and shakes his hand. It's much smaller than his own, but it's warm, and, wow, _strong_. Yifan's fingers are a little tingly as he pulls away.

"Truce," he agrees. "Which way should we go first?

 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

They walk until their batteries both give out.

It's a successful venture, all in all. Yixing does take him to the park, and Yifan catches a Clefairy or three of his own, as well as a Psyduck and a couple of high-powered Eevees around that gazebo. Then, they walk in a big loop around the town, hitting up every Pokestop on the main road, hunting down every rare silhouette that pops up, taking turns taking over the red Gyms they encounter, their common enemy.

Yifan learns that Yixing is, in fact, from China, and they fall into Chinese for the rest of the afternoon, which is nice in and of itself. Nicer still is getting to know the younger man, talking about everything under the sun, most of it completely inconsequential.

By the end of the afternoon, they've gone through over a hundred pokeballs apiece, they've walked over eight kilometers, they each own three gyms and they've stopped for ice cream, and Yifan is almost completely, nearly totally sure Yixing is flirting with him. He keeps bumping his shoulder into Yifan's, keeps brushing their hands together or coming close to his side to show him something on his screen.

And Yifan is almost completely, nearly totally sure he's flirting back.

It's getting late, and both of their phones are completely dead. There's nothing to do but to walk side-by-side, chatting, and that's exactly what they do, aimlessly strolling. Yifan isn't used to this amount of prolonged physical activity, and his legs and feet are protesting, but if Yixing is at all uncomfortable, he doesn't show it. So Yifan keeps going. He's not ready for today to be over just yet.

They end up getting street food in lieu of a real dinner, fried dumplings and ddeokbokki and fish cakes, and keep wandering around until they end up back at that park, where the Clefairies are. 

By this point, they've been walking and talking for close to six hours, but Yifan still doesn't want to go home. That is probably a bad sign.

Somewhere along the way, Yixing's hand has migrated into his own. That's gotta be an even _worse_ sign.

They finally run out of things to talk about in the gazebo, and just sit there, hand in hand and shoulder pressed to shoulder, watching the sunset. That's pretty much the nail in the coffin, for Yifan.

Yixing's hand drops out of Yifan's, and wraps around Yifan's knee, instead. His fingers slide gently into the stylishly ripped hole in Yifan's jeans, tracing out the head of his thigh muscle, his thumb sweeping repeatedly against Yifan's skin.

Yifan sighs, and lifts his now-freed arm, settling it across the back of the bench. His hand finds Yixing's shoulder, and squeezes.

Yixing looks up. Yifan leans down.

 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

"Ah, God, yes," Yixing moans, as Yifan yanks the collar of his shirt open and latches his mouth onto Yixing's collarbones. His hips are working in big, fluid circles, grinding down into Yifan's lap. It's a good thing the sun has set, because the darkness is the only cover they have.

"How the _fuck_ do you move like that?" Yifan asks. His hands are trying to be everywhere at once, hungry for the feeling of the smaller man's firm body. He's probably about as sexy as a tentacle monster right now but he just cannot bring himself to slow down.

Yixing's been in his lap for what feels like an age, and if he doesn't stop moving soon, Yifan is going to ruin these brand-new jeans.

Clearly sensing that the question is rhetorical, Yixing doesn't answer. Instead, he moans, deep and dirty in Yifan's ear, and whispers to him in Chinese about how amazing his hard cock feels pushing against Yixing's ass. Whispers about how handsome he is, how his passionate focus gets Yixing hot. Whispers about how long Yixing has wanted this.

It sounds like it's been more than a day, but Yifan can't think about that now. He'll confront Yixing about that part later. Now, all he needs is to come.

No, scratch that. He needs Yixing to come, too. That part is just as important.

Yifan wraps his arms around Yixing's back and drags them both down horizontal onto the hard wooden bench. There's something crunching under his shoulder, something tickling his neck, but Yifan doesn't care, he _can't_ care. Not when Yixing is rolling his entire body on top of Yifan's, shifting until Yifan's throbbing bulge is pressing to his own and grinding enthusiastically.

Pleasure races, pulses, builds within Yifan's body. Yixing is solid sex in his arms, and Yifan is close, so close.

Yixing tilts his head to the side, making overwhelmed, moaning whimper noises. Taking that as an invitation, Yifan presses his mouth open and wet high on Yixing's neck, and echoes his moans right back at him.

With a shudder and a gasp, Yixing comes, his entire body going stiff. His cock pulses hard, right against Yifan's, and it takes very little, then, for Yifan to grind himself the rest of the way to ecstasy.

Sticky and sated, they collapse.

 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Yixing asks as they walk back to the restaurant. 

"What?"

"How many rivalries end up like this," he says. "Did Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum ever..."

Yifan bursts out laughing, but his pace slows.

He's not ready for the day to end.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh this is very dumb and i’m very sorry
> 
> you can also find me here: [Livejournal](http://queenbee-12.livejournal.com/) | [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/312578) | [tumblr](http://unnie-bee.tumblr.com/) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/unnie_bee)


End file.
